It has been known that certain phenoxybutyltriazole compounds in the prior art, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,752, 4,048,318 and 4,147,791, have effects against fungus. However, it has not yet been known that phenoxybutyltriazole compounds having specific substituents at the 4-position of the butyl group according to the present invention have activities for controlling noxious fungus.